Help Me...
by Suzilee
Summary: This is based on spoilers that have been released so far for Season 8, Episode 11. What happens after the episode. Abby/Carter/a little Susan - friendship / hints of romance.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters.

Rating: PG

My first Fanfic ever – please be kind! I wrote it very quickly, during work (BAD ME!) Written like a script, since I'm not too good at narrative. I'm sure there are millions of typos.

****

Important Notes – Warning – SPOILERS - : This is a post episode 11, Season 8 fanfic, based on spoilers that have been released so far. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read it! Earlier in the episode, Paul Sobriki, who has been freed since his schizo is under control, checks into the hospital. Lewis treats him. When Abby realizes Sobriki is there, she tries to prevent Carter from seeing him. Carter runs into him in the hallway. MAJOR Carter Angst. Also, Abby finds out that her ex, Richard, is getting re-married. This fanfic is what I imagine happens after the scenes that the "spoiled" are already aware of. Thanks - Suzilee

(Carter's room. Carter is slowly getting ready to go somewhere, dressed fairly casually. He looks quite depressed. He stares at himself in the mirror, running his hands through his hair.)

The phone rings, Carter picks it up.

Carter: Hello?

Abby: Carter?

Carter: Yeah. 

(Silence)

Carter: Who is this?

Abby: It's Abby.

(Silence.)

Abby: Listen, I know this isn't a good time, but—

Carter: (interrupting) It's really not.

(Silence.)

Abby: Well, yeah, I just… 

Carter: What?

Abby: I just, well I needed to talk to someone… 

(Silence)

Carter: Look, I'm really tired. Do you need something?

Abby: No. I uh, never mind. I'm sorry. You don't need this right now. I'll just—

Carter: (interrupting again) Abby, what is it?

Abby: (almost whispering) I can't get a hold of my sponsor. And… (voice trails off) Shit. Never mind. I'm fine.

Carter: (Now looking concerned) What's going on?

Abby: Forget it, I'm o.k.

Carter: You at home?

Abby: Yeah.

Carter: I'll be right over.

Abby: Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have called.

Carter: (Firmly) I'll be right over 

(Hangs up the phone. Puts hand to forehead, rubs forehead. Picks up the phone, dials a number.)

Carter: Susan? I'm going to be a little late. (listens) Yeah, I've got to run an errand before I pick you up. (listens) Maybe an hour? O.K. Bye. (hangs up phone) 

End Scene

Scene II:

(Abby's apartment. Abby is sitting on her couch, looking scruffy in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Her hair is pulled back into a messy pony-tail. Her face is in her hands, and she is staring at the floor. )

(There is a knock at the door. Abby jumps a little, smooths her hair back, gets up and goes to the door. Looks through the peephole and opens the door. Carter is outside.)

Abby: Hi. (Looks flustered, looks at floor) Thanks. (Looks at him for a second, then away again) Thanks. (Opens the door wider so that he can come in)

Carter: (Looking at her) You o.k.? 

Abby: Yeah. No. 

(Carter walks in, stands inside the door, looking at her.) 

Carter: Well.

Abby: (opens her mouth to say something, stops. Looks at him uncomfortably, shakes her head) I'm sorry. You can go. (silence) Really.

Carter: (goes to sit on couch, frowning. Looks at Abby.) I'm already here. What's going on?

Abby: (starts to shake her head again, then looks at Carter's face and stops. Gives up) I really need a drink. I – I almost had one. 

Abby: (Looking off into distance) Things are just… just _bad_ right now. (silence) Just bad. 

Abby: (She snaps out of it – looks at Carter, shakes head, sits on couch next to him) Talk about self centered. I shouldn't be bothering you with this, after… after… (She trails off, looking at him)

Abby: (Softly) Are _you_ o.k.? (She looks at him, truly concerned)

Carter: (Doesn't look at her, silently laughs to himself.) Yeah, great. (He looks over at her, pain apparent in his eyes.) It's really been a fantastic day. 

Abby: I know. (Gently) I'm so sorry.

Carter: (swallows, nods head, eyes a little wet) I didn't expect to see him. It was a shock. (He stops, and looks off into the distance) 

Carter: He's free. They just… let him go. (His voice breaks, and he stops talking.)

(Abby reaches out and hugs Carter, who clings to her. They hold the hug for about 15 seconds, then start to separate. Carter looks down, nods his head, bities his lip – tries to regain his composure. Abby puts a hand up against his cheek, looking at him with concern. Her eyes are full of tears. Carter looks up at her and they look into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Carter looks back down. Abby looks down, removes her hand. Carter grabs it, holds it, staring at it. Abby puts her other hand on top of their clasped hands. He backs away from her a little. She looks at him, still looking as if she is going to cry. ) 

Abby: God Carter. (almost sounding desparate) Today - I wanted to stop it. I should have done something – I should've --

Carter: (interrupting, shaking his head) You didn't know.

Abby: I saw him, and I was frantic to find you. To keep you away from there – from him. (She stops, holds one hand to her mouth, as if to hold back sobs. Carter with eyes welling, doesn't look at her.) 

(Silence)

Abby: I'm sorry. (Sobs a little as she says…) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. 

(They embrace again. Abby shaking, and silently crying. A tear escapes, rolling down Carter's cheek. Carter gulps, clearly trying not to break down. They pull apart. Abby tries to get a hold of herself.) 

Abby: Are you o.k.?

Carter: It's just too much (His voice breaks a little, clears throat. He puts his other hand in hers, so that they are holding both of each others hands, almost facing each other) It's just too much to say out loud right now. 

(Abby, a little more calm now, rubs his hands, looking at him with concern. Carter looks at her, then shakes his head and half smiles.)

Carter: What a mess we are, huh? 

(They both smile a little. They are still holding hands, both looking at their hands. They stare at each other for a minute. Carter notices the clock, which seems to startle him. Pulls back from her. Lets go of her hands) 

Carter: I've gotta go. (Stands up) I'm supposed to – I'm supposed to be somewhere. 

Abby: (Looks at him) Susan?

Carter: (meeting gaze evenly) Yeah.

Abby:(tries to hide her chagrin, nods her head) Yeah. 

Carter: Look, I know we didn't really talk about what's bothering you. Maybe we could – 

Abby: No, I'm fine. I'm better. Really. It helped, it really did.

Carter: (looks at her to see if she is being real) OK, well…

Abby: Are _you_ gonna be o.k.? 

Carter: (Looking off) Yeah. 

Abby: (Clearly not believing him, clearly worried… looks as if she wants to say something else, but doesn't. Looks down at the floor, then back up at him) Call me later, o.k.? 

Carter: (nods his head)

Abby: Look, I know things have been weird, and I know we haven't been very close lately, but I'm your friend, o.k.? If _nothing_ else, I'm your friend. (Carter glances at her when she says this. She looks back at him)

Carter: I know. 

(Carter walks toward the door, with Abby following, looking anxious. He opens it, starts to go out.) 

Carter: (turning around) I'm glad you called. 

(Abby looks at him.)

Carter: I needed you. 

(Abby's expression softens. Carter turns around to leave again, she hurries over to him, taps him on the shoulder.)

Abby: Carter…

Carter turns around. They are very close together. Abby softly kisses him on the cheek, pulls back. They look into each other's eyes for a minute.

Abby: Um… Thanks. (She gazes at him) 

Carter: (staring into her eyes) I've gotta go.

Abby: (staring back at him) I know.

(Carter stares at her for another few seconds, then nods his head, pulls back, walks out. Abby closes the door behind him, leans against door, looks up at the ceiling. Abby lets out a huge breath.)

(Carter is outside by his car. He looks up at the building, and then at the car. He turns around and walks toward the building, shakes his head, and turns back towards car. Gets in the car, drives away. Picks up cell phone and dials.) 

Carter: Susan? Carter. Listen, I'm gonna have to cancel, I'm really sorry. (listens) 

(Listens)

Carter: I'm just really tired. Long day. 

(Listens)

Carter: No, I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need some sleep. 

(Listens)

Carter: O.K., I'll see you tomorrow. 

(Listens)

Carter: OK. Goodnight. 

(Hangs up phone. Turns up the radio, and drives home.)

End scene


End file.
